Searching for Happiness
by 3broomstix
Summary: There is a girl who has never known a kind hand or a mothers warm embrace. She has never known a friend. She has only ever had one place that she could always call home. Hogwarts. She is a mute girl who has never uttered a single word. She is brilliant and very powerful, but in the wrong hands, a bomb waiting to explode.
1. Chapter 1

A/n I own nothing and everything except for my OC belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Amelia Grey looked around the barren room. There wasn't anything to ever show that anybody had ever occupied it. The bed had been stripped of its sheets and the room was perfectly clean. It was almost as if the room was waiting for its next occupant before it's current one had even left. With a heavy sigh, Amelia turned and left the room. She walked down the long hallway, knowing that she would not be returning to this place for a while. As she reached a room at the end of the hallway, she looked at the fireplace in the room. That was not all that was in the room. There was a large red chair next to the dusty fireplace. In that chair sat an old man with a very long gray beard. He was looking at an old painting on the wall. It was of a ship sailing an ocean that was as blue as the sky above it. He then turned and looked at the girl.

"Hello Amelia. Are you ready to leave?"

She looked at him and nodded once. You see, Amelia didn't speak. To anyone. Ever. She had never once spoken a single word to anybody as far as anybody ever knew. She was mute. She used to babble and make noises when her parents were still alive, but that was a long time ago. Amelia was silent at all times of the day and all through the night.

The old man then held out his arm for her to grasp hold of. She gently laid her small hand on his arm and with a small pop, the two dissapeared. Somewhere far away, they appeared at an old building, This was a very famous building for reasons unknown to Amelia. The old man looked at her and said, "Will you be all right for know? You have your money and everything?"

Ameilia looked at him and nodded once. She stared into his electric blue eyes and he looked at her grey eyes, so full of pain and wisdom that a young woman should not have. She gave him a look, and with that, the man was gone. She turned around and looked at the opposite side of the room. She looked past all of the people and tables and walked towards a door. She then went outside and stared at a large brick wall. She then tapped a certain brick with her wand. The bricks then started to move and a hole appeared. It then staretched until it could have fit a horse theough. She stared straight through it, not at all interested in the wall, but what was on the other side of it. She calmly stepped through it.

All around her was a magical world that never failed to amaze her. She looked around at all of the shops and the people in their colorful robes and hats. She smiled a rare smile. She searched through her bag and pulled out her list of school supplies. She then looked up and started her search for her supplies. She bought all of her supplies and she decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She bought a tasty treat and sat down at a table to read one of her new books. She was deep in the book and didn't notice the conversation happening a little way away. It was James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Potter and Black were arguing over Quidditch and which brooms were better while Remus was listening to their argument and smirking at random parts of their funny conversation. A little farther down was a beautiful young girl, about the same age as Amelia, named Lily Evans. Lily was looking around at all of the different shops debating whether or not she wanted to buy a new book. Before she could decide, James Potter paused in his argument with Sirius. He looked up at a figure walking out of the Potions store with a swamp of black greasy hair on his head. Sirius looked at James and then looked at where he was looking. They both smirked at each other and then got up and walked over to the boy, known as Severus Snape. Remus followed them but kept behind them.

James and Sirius walked up to Snape and started to taunt him.

"What'cha got there Snivellus?"

"Is it a new book on the dark arts? We all know just how eager you are to join You know who."

Lily looked up and over at the four boys. She was immediately filled with rage and stormed over to the boys. She walked over and slapped James Potter as hard as she could.

"Leave him alone! What has he ever done to you?!"

Snape looked at Lily with an expression that Lily couldn't quite place. Then his faced was transformed into an ugly sneer.

"I don't need a filthy little mud-blood to stick up for me."

The others just gasped as Lily just stood there with a shocked expression and tear filled eyes.

While this was all taking place, Amelia, still oblivious to the whole thing, got up and threw away her trash and then started walking down towards them still reading her book.

James was just as flabbergasted as the rest, but he was the first to recover. He glared and sneered at Snape with a look that could kill.

"How dare you insult her! How dare you call her that filthy name you greasy foul mouthed git!" James pulled back his fist and sent it flying towards Snape.

Amelia was still walking and reading. She accidently bumped into somebody and just as she turned t0 give an apologetic smile when she was punched in the face. She heard a loud crack against her jaw and immense pain as she was sent flying and stumbling backwards into a stand selling candy. She simply just lay there for a moment. Still stunned and wondering why she was punched in the jaw, she looked up at the horrified expressions of the five people.

Snape simply just looked at her as one would a piece of gum on their shoe and turned and left. James and Sirius just stood there staring at her. Remus and Lily were the first to react. They rushed forwards to help the girl that James had just punched in the face.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked the girl

The girl just nodded and tried to escape from there grasp.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to punch you, I swear." James managed to sputter out.

Amelia just sent him a quizzical look that said all to much that she didn't believe him. She continued to struggle from their grasp, they for some reason refused to let her go. With a sudden and final pull, she managed to yank her arms free from the people who had helped her. The funny thing was that she would not have needed their help if it weren't for them. She stumbled forwards and almost fell over again. They rushed to help her but she just put up her hands as if to ward them off. She stood up straight, which wasn't much since she was only 5,3'', and fixed her outfit and righted her bag. She turned and looked at them and with a final wave good bye, she walked off without ever saying a word.

Lily turned and looked at the three boys.

"Who was that?" The boys just shook their heads in puzzlement because the truth was, nobody really truly knew who she was. Amelia Grey was a mystery to all. And maybe, just maybe, they would solve the mystery that is, Amelia Grey.

A/n Let me know what you think of it. This was my very first Fanfic, so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

~Around a month later~

Amelia looked up at the large train station. She had done this many times before. She quickly entered the station and got a trolly to put her stuff in. She did look quite odd with a large cage with a beautiful midnight black owl in it on top of a very shabby trunk. She slowly wandered around the station before she reached platform 9 and platform 10. With a sudden rush of adreneline, she ran forwards pushing her trolly straight into the barrier and out she popped on the other side, at platform 9 3/4.

She looked at the giant clock located right above her and saw that she had a few minutes before the train departed. She quickly boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. She found one in the denter of the train and put her stuff into the carriers above her. She prefered to sit in the middle of the train. The back was to loud and ful of chaos and the front was full of snobby kids who enjoyed bragging. Yes, she definitetly prefered the middle.

She sat down and pulled a thick book out of her bag. She then started to read and submerse herself in its wonder. She loved to read. It was an escape from the world and the people that she lived with. She could be anyone and do anything in these stories. She had a book with her everywhere that she went. She would constantly fall in love with the characters and wish with all of her heart that they were real and not just a word on a page. She may live in a world that was literally full of magic, but it wasn't the magic that Amelia wanted. She always managed to emerge from her books though, because no matter how much she hated it, she belonged in this world. The real world.

But enough of that, as she was reading her rather wonderful book, a boy with black hair that stuck up in all directions popped his head into her compartment. This was James Potter, you remember him yes? He noticed that the only person in there was a girl with dark brown curly hair reading an incredibly large book. He couldn't see her face because her hair had fallen in front of it. He decided that this girl wouldn't mind if he and a couple of his friends sat in there, since they were rather wonderful, all except for Peter, he wasn't much of a looker.

He went back outside and found his friends.

"I found us a more or less empty compartment. The only person that was in there was a short girl who was reading a huge book."

This seemed fine to the other boys so off they went. After They put there stuff in the carriers they went inside. True to his word, there sat a rather small girl with the curly brown hair reading a rather large book. She didn't even look up when the boys entered. They didn't really seem to acknowlage her presence. They equally ignored the other as if the other simply did not exist.

Sometime during the train ride, the girl started to cry. It was silent crying, for she never made a noise with her mouth which would include bawling and sobbing, and the tears were streaming down her face in rivers. She gave a little sniffle and one of the boys noticed her crying. He signaled the other boys to look at the girl who was now crying. The boys didn't know what to do. She wasn't crying out of sadness, but out of love and happiness for her favorite character had finally found love, but the boys didn't know this. They thought that something was horribly wrong with her. She of course could not tell them this, for obvious reasons being mute.

With a final sniffle and a wipe of her face with her sleeve, She stood up slamming her book closed with a loud thud. She then left the compartment. She had left to change into her school robes but the boys didn't know this. They really didn't know anything about this girl since she hadn't said a single word to them. They also had yet to realize that she was the girl that James had socked in the face. They were about to though, not all at once but one of them was about to figure it out.

"Does that girl look familiar to you?" Remus, the smartest one of the four asked.

"Yeah she does, but I don't know where we've seen her." James grumbled.

"I haven't seen her around so do you think that she is a transfer? It's rare but not unheard of?" Sirius asked.

"No, I don't think so. I feel as if we have seen her before now." Remus stated.

The others mumbled and grumbled their agreement, including Peter who didn't really feel like talking.

A few moments later, the girl entered the compartment in her robes. The boys just looked at her, fully aware of her this time. All four of the boys trying to figure out where and when they had seen this girl before. Amelia knew exactly where she had seen them. She knew that they had been the people to hurt her in Diagon Alley. She didn't bother to look at them as she entered the compartment, only to walk back to her side of the small compartment and pick up her book and continue reading.

Sirius, being the major flirt that he is, got up and sat next to the girl. He decided to try and flirt with her. Big mistake.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" He said to her with a grin.

She didn't even look up at him, completely absorbed in her book. Sirius tried some other cheesy and rather stupid pick up lines that failed every time since she didn't even notice him. This was beginning to infuriate Sirius as he was used to every girl fawning over him.

James, Remus, and Peter were silently laughing at Sirius and the girl. James was laughing the hardest and Remus was making comments to Sirius and his flirting ability.

"It looks as if she would rather converse with that book than with you, mate." Remus chuckled.

The girl's head immidiatly snapped her head back to look at them when Remus mentioned her book. She stared right into Remus's eyes. Her storm grey eyes piercing his soul. It was as if she could see all of his haunted childhood and horrible past. It was as if she could see through the layers he kept and straight into his heart and soul. It was a little unnerving to have those eyes placed upon you.

She gave him a solid nod and went back to her book.

"What's your name?" James asked the girl.

She merely sighed and pulled out her wand. She started to spell something in a beautiful shade of blue.

"Amelia Grey is my name. Will you please kindly refrain from speaking to me. I am mute. I would like to read my book. Please do not bother me."

The boys were now shocked. It was then that Remus remembered where they had seen her.

"Hey! You were that girl that James socked in the face back in Diagon Alley!" As he said it, he knew it was true, as did the boys. Amelia just sent him a look that could awaken the dead. She gave a sharp nod and winced as if it pained her. She then looked out the window at the neering castle. She gave a small smile that you wouldn't see if you weren't looking, the boys weren't looking.

She got up as soon as the train pulled into the station and left knowing that her stuff would be transfered to her dorm. She rushed out as quickly as possible with only herself, a wand, a book, and the weight of the world upon her shoulders.

A/n Let me know what you think. Was this a good chapter? Is it a good story so far?


End file.
